Ether
N O T E "Call me naive. Call me anxious. Call me ditzy. But never, ''ever call me ignorant."'' This OC belongs to Deathseer (formerly Stardust) and was adopted from Sby's center. Do not steal any part of this page. A P P E A R A N C E "It's so sHiNy!" Ebony-black wings, glistening in the light. Violet scales, shimmering like gems. A smile that could light up the dark side of the moon. This is Ether of the NightWings. He is a little undersized for his age, petite and frail. However, his wings are slightly bigger than they should be, throwing his proportions off. Ether is slightly chubby around his torso, but he doesn't let that bring him down. Ether has deep violet scales, tinged with black. His underscales are an extremely pale purple, very close to white. The spines running down his back are the same color, as are the scales plating his limbs. Bits of silver accentuate Ether's mainscales, and undertones of dark green and indigo run through the rest of his body. They add a sparkly sheen to the young dragonet and give him a bright air. Ether's wings are breathtaking, a dark black-green speckled with silver "stars." They are very well-muscled for his age, due to all the time he spent flying in his dragonethood. His horns are a little lighter shade of purple, although not nearly as pale as his underbelly. Ether has bright green eyes, a sharp contrast to the rest of his dark, black-hole-ish body. They are often sparkling with mischief, deeply communicative. Ether often wears a brilliant smile stretching from ear to ear as if all is right in the world. A small violet flower adorns him, tucked on top of his right ear. Ether often seems relaxed and joyful, but he will protect that flower with all the ferocity he has. P E R S O N A L I T Y "Ooh, hi! Are you the new kid? I'm Ether; what's your name? Wanna be friends?" Ether's entire personality could be summed up in one word: happy. He's always joyful and bouncing around, and most of the time, it seems as if nothing can bring him down. A true optimist, Ether is especially skilled at looking on the bright side. He always sees the best of things, even when there's actually no good to see. Although he might be small, Ether makes up for it in spirit. His boundless personality often means he tries to make friends with every dragon he sees, sometimes leading to negative results. The small NightWing is unfortunately easily offended, and if someone says something mean, he'll have absolutely no idea how to respond. He's not prepared for cruelty; through his eyes, the world is (almost) completely made of sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes his infinite conversation can get tiring to other dragons, but he doesn't seem to notice. In fact, Ether's not good at reading other dragons' emotions in general, to his dismay. From what Ether's seen, you can accomplish anything by believing in yourself and following your dreams. Ether holds things like kindness and loyalty very close to his heart, and he's always striving to uphold his core values. If he sees someone break these, he'll often feel as if his whole world is crumbling; he practically lives on these ideas. Unfortunately, Ether's rather naive, and even he would admit it. He tries to see the best in everyone, and always gives them a second chance; even if someone bullied him, he might not fight back. He also readily believes other dragons; the idea that they might be lying wouldn't even cross his mind. Suspicion just isn't in his DNA. Ether has a lot of friends, although none of them are particularly close to him. He's fiercely loyal to anyone who cares enough to earn his trust, although there's only a few of them. His foresight means that he's ridiculously optimistic about the future, usually choosing to look away from the dark paths and turn toward the metaphorical light. If faced with negative futures, though, he begins to worry excessively and become very anxious. The biggest downside of his bright personality is that he doesn't know how to cope with his own emotions. If faced with anger or sadness, he'll often just bottle those feelings up and hide them away, hoping they'll disappear. This often drains him mentally, and the dragons close to him have learned that a quiet Ether means serious trouble. He might not be especially smart, or pretty, or compassionate, or gentle. But he's trying, and to him, that's what matters the most. G A L L E R Y 34D7DF85-6F08-4A56-B592-4A86E0A7DAAB.png|By Wolves AE1BED4D-4970-4AFB-B468-BF6315081786.png|Jadabase colored by Wolves Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Deathseerthenightwing1)